Kismenapped
by GalacticKera
Summary: You have no absolute idea what the ever living hell brought you here to this darken place...and who even did this to you but ooohh..do you have an idea who might have done such a thing to you and you're gonna get that cheeky bastard back if it's the last thing you do...


Ocauxfer

Fanfiction Kismesistude time

You don't remember how you got here…or who the hell even took you here..but you have an idea who might have done this…

=== Go back a few hours

Your name is OCAULT AZAUPH and you have absolutely nothing to do now…there's no cases to deal with since you're on vacation, your matesprit is off doing his job and your kismesis..you have no bloody idea what the hell he's even doing and you really don't give a single fuck if he's off pailing a cheap hooker…though if he is actually doing that you'll have to slam him into a quarantine room in your hive and just wait out while the cleaning system takes care of the rest…

You're currently in your room that's in your hive, monitoring the security cameras that are scatter all over you "little palace" … when you mean by little you mean fucking ten stories bloody high where you can see the tips of the towers protrude out from the water…anywho as you boredly stare at the screens for each camera something catches your gaze…the very first camera planted on one of the trees that's near your hive is locked on someone walking over to the ocean…oh GREAT HE'S HERE…How the ever living hell did he even find where you live?! That question still stands as you grunt lowly, pinching the bridge of your nose tightly as you quickly jolt up to your feet, pushing the chair back as you…the maroon blood lawyer head out your room and towards the entrance of your hive…slipping on your boots, medical mask, gloves, and overcoat and open the door with ease, swimming out the living room and shut the door behind you and venture on up to the surface with your drill head spear in hand…

As you come up to the surface of the ocean you slick your bangs back and glance around to see nothing standing out…not even the rotten flesh smelling violet blood that's your kismesis…hm..odd, quirking an eyebrow up as you swim towards land and hop out only to be brought back down but faceplanting hard into the sand and gravel…this earning you a mild splitting headache and a slight bloody nose, freaking out and hopping back up to your feet and swiftly whip out a few sanitary wipes and clean your face as if those damn insects got caught all over you…eugh. As you frantically wipe the fuck outta your face you have a sudden eerie feeling that something…or /someone/ is slooowly approaching behind you like a game of pawbeast and squeakbeast, do you have the urge to turn around and catch a glance of what's giving you that creepy feeling?

=== Nervously gulp and take a plunge into fucking not turning back and turn the hell around

Indeed you do, snapping your eyes open to have your weird feeling sink down to a rather angered feeling now… that motherfucker and his smug smirk plastered on his face gleams at you chuckling as he finds your "little terror moment" amusing. OOOOHH how you do want to backhand that cocky look off his face and send him back into his wriggler days to watch him cry over his "gorgeous face" being ruined but sadly you know he wont do that…you know him way better now than he does with you. A low quiet growl escapes your lips as you clench your spe- Oh shit where did it go, shit shit shit you must've dropped it when you fell and wiped your face. Glancing down towards the sandy floor in quick search of that beloved golden drill spear, chewing your bottom lip as you drop down to your knees and pat around the floor…the texture and look of this sand fucking area would make your damn spear blend in too well with the place, you hear a loud laughter from shitlord over there as you continue the search for your weapon..then he finally speaks out

"Oh betacunt…is oh, this what you're looking for?"

Quickly snapping your head up towards him and sneers, in his hands is your spear! His filthy germ filled self and his HANDS on your clean weapon! Something in you just seems to snap…he knows how to get under your skin and he just LOVES to see you go mad. Hissing like a rabid pawbeast and lunges towards him without a second thought but one…Get back your lovely spear and BEAT THE EVER LIVING SHIT OUT OF LUXFER NACOMA…Though you didn't really think this out as he dodges to the side from your lunge making you tumble back down to the ground with a groan, the violet seadweller stepping quickly over to you to press his boot against your lower back and dorsal fin, biting down hard on your lip to stifle out a scream but oh dear lord does the pain feel ever so great… your cheeks slowly start to flush a light maroon as he grabs ahold of your horns and hoisting your head up so he face is next to yours…whispering to you

"Your master has a surpise for you back at his hive…"

And with that you feel a sharp soul piercing pain in the back of your head and black out…


End file.
